The Research Informatics (Rl) Shared Resource provides database, web, and application development for Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) Programs and Cancer Center Shared Resources. The goal of the Rl group is to develop and support comprehensive computing and information systems that enable researchers to use technology in the most efficient manner to accomplish their research objectives. The Rl Shared Resource has developed applications and databases for several Shared Resources, including: Microarray and Genomic Analysis, Genetic Counseling, Tissue Resource and Applications Core, Survey Methods and Data Collection, and the Utah Population Database. The Rl Shared Resource supports the Cancer Genetics Network, the High Risk Cancer Research Clinics, and the Research Subject Registry. The Rl Resource is also active in the areas of clinical trials, clinical and basic science translational research programs, CCSG administration, and online patient education. The Rl Shared Resource built a comprehensive suite of software applications for Cancer Clinical Research (CCR); Biospecimen Tracking (BST); a microarray LIMS and genomics software application GNomEx; as well as a drug/chemical screening annotation and management suite (CSAM). The CCR and BST are integrated systems; plans are in place for integrating GNomEx and CSAM in this translational research environment. The Rl Shared Resource Director, Samir Courdy, has managed software development at HCI since 2000. Rl Shared Resource members have extensive experience in informatics and computer science, having made numerous contributions to the fields over the past 20 years in both laboratory and clinical systems in academic and commercial environments. Their work follows industry standard development methodologies and takes advantage of the best tools and resources. Projects are selected based on priorities established by the Cancer Center Executive Director and the Internal Advisory Board. The Rl Shared Resource is a Cancer Center-managed facility with supervision from HCI Directors. There is a Faculty Advisory Committee; a survey assesses user satisfaction. The Rl Shared Resource supports investigators from all HCI cancer Programs. In 2008, Cancer Center use of the Rl Shared Resource exceeded 90 percent, while the requested CCSG budget is 7 percent ($110,682) of the proposed budget.